the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Fowler
Chris is a supporting character in The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. He is in charge of the animation for the visuals in Kumar's Musicale Production. Appearance Chris is described as looking very young for his age (despite being in his early-twenties). He is of rather short height, and has chestnut-brown hair and russet-brown eyes. He usually dresses in t-shirts and jeans. Personality Chris has a somewhat shy and reserved personality. He usually keeps to himself, only sometimes chatting with friends. He doesn't like to start conversations, though he does scold people if he feels they need to be (shown when he scolds Hillary for taking down the sign on the catwalk). Despite this, he is very polite yet casual in conversation, sometimes joking around if he's comfortable with the person he's talking to. He is very skilled in computer animation and is tasked by Kash to make the animations for the visuals machine. He dreams to become an animator one day and takes great pride in his skills (though he doesn't show this). Relationships Friends Mackenzie Fanheart Max and Chris' relationship is somewhat akin to that of a brother and sister. They joke around with each other and sometimes turn to each other when in need. He tries his best to defend her when Darius attempts to kidnap her and even volunteers to help Nate rescue her. Cynthia Neil The two are shown to get along quite well, with Chris often watching her play ''Five Nights at Freddy'shttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s_(video_game). Cynthia has a crush on Chris, and she confesses this to him during intermission of the musicale production. It's unknown if they pursue a relationship. Kash Smith Similar to Nate, the two have a casual friendship and are seen chatting at times. Although, unlike Nate, Chris doesn't like to tease Kash. Savannah Norse Savannah and Chris appear to be on good terms, with them carpooling each other. However, they are acquaintances as best, as Chris seems to dislike her constant cursing. Nathan Kemp Nate and Chris have a casual friendship, sometimes chatting during free time. However, Chris seems to dislike Nate's constant teasing of Kash and often calls him out on it. Mental Condition Chris suffers from Avoidant Personality Disorder, a disorder characterized by social discomfort and avoidance of interpersonal contact. It's rare, with fewer than 200,000 cases per year. Symptoms include: * '''Psychological': depression or fear * Also Common: inferiority complex or social isolation Trivia * Actor of choice to play Chris: Jake Cherryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_Cherry. * Meaning of name 'Christopher': "Christ-Bearer". Meaning of surname 'Fowler': "Hunter of Wild Birds". * Chris was originally going to be the love interest for Max before it was changed to Nate. * Chris' attempts to defend Max from Darius were slightly different in earlier drafts. He was originally going to see Darius sitting in the den and tell Max to find his phone in his car as a way of getting her away from him. This was changed after it was decided that it wouldn't make sense for Chris to not alert Max of Darius' presence. * Chris may have an interest in video games, which is implied by his dressing as Luigihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi from the ''Super Mario Bros''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros. games on Halloween. ** In turn, Cynthia dresses as Mariohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario. * He doesn't like horror movies because they make him scared. References Category:Characters